Torquemada
Torquemada is the leader of the Styx, a group of demons who were responsible for attacking the player at the warehouse before the events of the game as well as the current Judge of Avila. Formerly, he is also the Grand Inquisitor in Spain within the 15th Century. He is the main antagonist in Fallen Road as his name was mentioned by one of his henchman in both the third and the sixth chapter and making his appearance in the near end of the seventh chapter to confront both the player and Jeff Harris until the arrival of Cal at the end of this chapter. Season 1 In the 15th Century, Torquemada was once a Grand Inquisitor in Spain who mercilessly enjoys killing people by burning them at stake and tortures them to death after he persecutes people who is deem as both traitors and heretics. Despite the Pope tried to stop him, he continued his merciless killings. It's unknown how he had died during this time and was soon revived as a demon serving as both the Judge of Avila and the leader of the Styx. He even enlisted Doctor Humphrey Harper Hawkins who is loyal to him and had similar actions as him as he was responsible in creating the demon rift so that demons can invade the humans. In the present day, Torquemada was mentioned first by one of his henchmen in the climax of Chapter 3 when he reveals to the player about his real name and his role as the Judge of Avila and the other of his henchmen in Chapter 6 before he was subdued by both Cal and Jeff Harris. He was mentioned again in Chapter 4 by the player while she was talking to Ramos Hearse unaware that it was his right-hand man she had informed of what they have done for infiltrate the illegal rave party. Torquemada made his appearance in the near end of the chapter to face both Jeff and the player and is able to break the player's ability to control minds. He manages to outmatch both in the handicap when he managed to take Jeff down with his telekinesis twice and he nearly kills the player by choking her with a telekinetic powers of his own. Torquemada eventually leaves when Cal returns to help the player who is now seriously hurt following his attack. At the beginning of Chapter 8, he battles Cal equally only to be defeated by him causing him to escape. Therefore, one of his henchmen, Dagan frequently warns both Zac and the player about Torquemada even in Chapter 9 when both manage to arrive at his main territory to rescue Max Wain. In Chapter 11, they succeed in capturing Morgane and Torquemada attempts to execute her for her "sins" at his main territory. When the player and Ramos arrive to rescue Morgane, he soon betrays her and finally reveals himself as Morales and Torquemada was impressed to see his right-hand man's arrival (which indicates his manipulations to the player at the beginning of Chapter 3). Before they continue their execution, Jesse, Jeff, Zac and Cal arrive to stop them and succeeds in rescuing Morgane. Therefore, Torquemada was disgusted to see Zac aiding them but also made his revelation by showing his demon form to everyone. Zac and Cal fight side by side against Torquemada and Morales. Torquemada returns in the near end of Chapter 21 where his main headquarters is connected through the Silver Key Asylum owned by Doctor Hawkins who reveals his survival from getting dispersed by Morales in his disguised human form. He watches to see the player, Zac, Caliel, Danael, Jeff, Morgane and Jesse infiltrate his main headquarters and this time he quickly incapacitates Jeff using his telekinetic powers in the battle. At the final chapter of the story, Torquemada was battled by both Angels and fellow Demons who were opposing against him and was sided with Morales. He then witnessed the death of his right-hand man at the hands of the player who killed him outright to rescue Zac. He then tries to attack her only to be rescued by Danael finally joins at the player's side. Realizing his trecheary, he and Danael fought in a long and hard battle until Danael slays him with his sword, ending his reign of terror and destruction to the Innocents. Trivia * Torquemada's main portrait has been shared with Cassandre Osborne in Mystery Spell but in a different direction. * He is the first Spaniard to appear until he becomes a demon in the game. *His main appearance and his antagonistic role is based on Claude Frollo the main antagonist of the 1996 film ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' by Disney. **Both men were religious zealot with intolerance for sinners and perform inhumane acts of violence, all the while using his loyalty to God as justification. **Both men had similar occupations; Torquemada is formerly a Spanish Grand Inquistor who later became the Judge of Avila and the leader of the Styx after his revival to become a demon while Claude is the Parisian Justice Minister. **Both men were sent to hell for their sins following their own deaths as Torquemada was revived as a demon, continuing his tyranny against humans as the Judge of Avila until being slain by Danael at the final chapter of the story. *Torquemada is also similar to Confessor Zalmour Lucianada in the game Final Fantasy Tactics and it's remake and both wearing their priest robes as part of their main attire. Both men are also killed by their respective characters in the game (Ramza and Delita on Zalmour while the other is Danael on Torquemada). * There's a city in Spain called Torquemada. Category:Fallen Road Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Deity Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals Category:Big Bads Category:Murderers Category:Styx Category:Demons Category:Anarchists